Joan Collins
Joan Collins (1933 - ) Film Deaths *''Land of the Pharaohs'' (1957) [Princess Nellifer]: Suffocated or starved to death (off-screen) after being entombed alive inside the pyramid; the movie ends with her trapped inside. (Thanks to Richard and Nemanja) *''Quest for Love'' (1971) [Ottilie/Tracy Fletcher]: Playing a dual role as two parallel-universe counterparts, "Ottilie" dies of heart failure in Tom Bell's arms. ("Tracy" survives the movie.) *''Fear in the Night (Dynasty of Fear; Honeymoon of Fear)'' (1972) [Molly Carmichael]: Shot to death by Ralph Bates (who had mistaken her for Peter Cushing) while she's gagged and tied to a chair and covered with a sheet. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Tales from the Crypt (1972)'' [Joanne Clayton]: Murdered (off-screen) by an escaped maniac in a Santa Claus suit. The scene ends as the attack begins, then immediately cuts to Joan standing with the other "tourists" in Ralph Richardson's crypt. (It's revealed at the end that they are all ghosts, and that their stories weren't warnings of the future but accounts of what had already happened to them.) *''Tales that Witness Madness'' (1973) [Bella Thompson]: Killed (off-screen) by an intelligent, mobile plant. *''Dark Places (1974)'' [Sarah]: Strangled by the deranged and/or possessed Robert Hardy (re-enacting the years-earlier murder of Jean Marsh). Her body is shown again later on when her brother (Christopher Lee) discovers her. *''I Don't Want to Be Born (The Baby; The Devil Within Her; The Monster; Sharon's Baby)'' (1975) '[''Lucy Carlesi]: Stabbed in her right breast by the possessed baby through the crack in the doorway as she tries to hold the door closed. *Empire of the Ants (1977)' [''Marilyn Fryer]: Killed by the giant ant, after she 'breaks' free from it's possession and tries to escape. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Fearless (Poliziotto senza paura; Fatal Charm)'' (1977) [Brigitte]: Shot twice in the lower chest by Alexander Trojan after he knocks out Maurizio Merli; we only see the flash of the gunshot reflected in a picture frame as Maurizio loses consciousness. Her body is shown afterwards when Maurizio wakes up and discovers her lying on the couch. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''The Wild Women of Chastity Gulch'' (1982) [Annie McCulloch]: Dies of natural causes. (Thanks to Robert) TV Deaths *''Star Trek: The City on the Edge of Forever (1967)'' [Edith Keeler]: Hit by a truck while crossing the street; the scene cuts away just before the impact, then her body is shown lying in the street. *''Mission: Impossible: Nicole (1969)'' [Nicole Vedette]: Shot in the stomach by Logan Ramsey. (Thanks to Energman and Chris) *''Gibbsville: Andrea'' (1976) [Andrea]: Commits suicide by jumping from a window. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Tales of the Unexpected : Neck (1979) ''[Natalia] Accidentally (?) decapitated by her husband (Michael Aldridge) when she gets her head stuck in a sculpture and he tries to chop it open with an ax. *''Faerie Tale Theatre: Hansel and Gretel (1983)'' [The Witch/The Evil Stepmother]: Presumably pushed into her own oven by Bridgette Andersen. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''American Horror Story: Apocalypse: The Morning After (2018)'' [Evie Gallant]: Stabbed to death by her grandson (Evan Peters) who Evan mistook for Cody Fern in the Rubber Man outfit. Joan's death is later undone in the episode "Apocalypse Then" when Billie Lourd travels back in time to kill Cody Fern so that the apocalypse won't happen. *''American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Fire and Reign (2018)'' [Bubbles McGee]: Pierced in the face with glass shards and nails by Cody Fern's telekinetic powers; Her soul is also destroyed by Cody. Joan's death is later undone in the episode "Apocalypse Then" when Billie Lourd travels back in time to kill Cody Fern so that the apocalypse won't happen. Notable Connections *Sister of Jackie Collins (writer) *Ex-Mrs. Maxwell Reed *Ex-Mrs. Anthony Newley Gallery joancollinsdead.png|Joan Collins in I Don't Want to Be Born joancollinsamericanhorrorstory2.jpg|Joan Collins in American Horror Story: Apocalypse: The Morning After joancollinsahsapocalypsefireandreign2.jpg|Joan Collins in American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Fire and Reign joancollinsfearinthenight.png|Joan Collins in Fear in the Night joancollinsempireoftheants.png|Joan Collins in Empire of the Ants joancollinsfearless.png|Joan Collins in Fearless Collins, Joan Collins, Joan Category:Brunettes Collins, Joan Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Actors who died in Don Sharp Movies Category:Death scenes by relative Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Legends Category:Dynasty Cast Members Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Nudity Category:Nude Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Undone with Time Travel